El Manifiesto
by latinVortex
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. ¿Creías conocer a Jimmy Neutron y a Cindy Vortex? Un análisis realizado más a profundidad nos puede revelar más de lo que hubiesemos imaginado. Fundamentado en episodios de la serie emitidos por Nickelodeon. Autor: soulfulsin.
1. Los personajes

** El Manifiesto**

Título original: Jimmy and Cindy Manifesto  
Autor: soulfulsin  
Traducción: latinvortex

**Nota del traductor:** Sé que esto no es un fanfic, pero tenía que compartirlo por aquí. Esta obra fue publicada hace un año en el sitio de deviantart por soulfulsin. La primera vez que lo leí supe que este material debía llegar a mis colegas latinos. Es un excelente análisis que aunque aún queda mucho por ser mencionado, abarca puntos muy esenciales que describen a los personajes. Es un placer ahora, contar con el tiempo para la traducción y con la autorización de la autora para hacerlo realidad.

Una de las principales razones por la que publico esto es porque esta información en mi opinión puede ser de gran utilidad a la hora de crear un excelente fanfic, y creo que permite tener una perspectiva más clara acerca de la relación Jimmy/Cindy y Jimmy/Betty, con base en las situaciones expuestas en la serie. Pero bueno, todo queda a juicio de cada quién. Espero les agrade tanto como a mí.

Por la extensión del documento, dividiré todo El Manifiesto en dos partes.

De antemano, pido una disculpa con determinados diálogos, ya que fue difícil recordar la traducción de algunos episodios.

**Nota del autor:** Manifiesto de parejas/ Analisis de Personaje – Jimmy Neutron y Cindy Vortex

_Magnetos. Cómo funcionan?_

Comenzaremos analizando cada personaje individualmente y luego su relación en contraste con el particular caso de Jimmy con Betty. (Por bien del argumento, todas las parejas no canon serán ignoradas.) Especificando esto, cabe mencionar que La Hora Poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy no son canon y también serán ignoradas.

Otra nota: se puede hacer un análisis más profundo de cada episodio, más allá de lo que se expondrá en esta pieza, y francamente, sería demasiado como para enloquecer a una persona. Supondré que han visto la serie. Así que podrán ser capaces de rellenar los espacios en blanco.

* * *

**JIMMY NEUTRON**

_"James, James Neutron."_

_"En serio? Creo que te queda más un Jimmy." _

_– Jimmy Neutron y Jet Fusion, "Operación: Rescate de Jet Fusion"_

Niño genio, con un coeficiente intelectual de 210. Hasta su llegada a Retroville antes de "Jimmy Neutron: el niño genio" (la pelicula), Cindy Vortex era la niña más inteligente de la ciudad. Sin embargo, un comentario de Sheen: _"Te he querido desde que tenía cinco!" _("Nace un Vendedor") sostiene lo contrario. A pesar de las diferencias, Jimmy es claramente la persona más inteligente en la ciudad.

Como producto de dos padres extremadamente amorosos, Jimmy disfruta de una infancia ideal. Su padre tiene un sin fin de apodos para él ("Jimbo, Jim, Jim-Jam,") que incluso ha llegado tan lejos como nombrar a unas pulgas de circo con todos sus apodos cuando él se va a la universidad ("Jimmy va a la universidad"). Hugh Neutron siempre está allí para darle sus consejos, como cuando Jimmy hace una audición para una obra en la escuela ("MacBeth en el espacio"), o participar en la escuela de talentos, para gran vergüenza de Jimmy ("Abran paso a Papá"), y a corregirlo cuando está cometiendo un error ("Guerra de talentos").

Judy Neutron defiende a su hijo junto con Hugh ("Los primos de Jimmy"), le ofrece usar el dinero de un viaje planeado para que pueda comprarse una enciclopedia ("El tiempo es oro"), llora por la ausencia de su hijo cuando se marcha a la universidad, y es frecuentemente vista como una persona amorosa y de apoyo (como para incluso leer un libro acerca de cómo educar a tu niño prodigio). En todos los aspectos, a pesar de que en ocasiones es vergonzoso para Jimmy (como en los casos de "Abran paso a Papá" y "Flippy" más que nada), Hugh y Judy Neutron se muestran como unos muy buenos padres.

Con este contexto de amor, la personalidad de Jimmy se ha desarrollado libremente en alguien que, si bien no siempre consigue lo que quiere, nada es mejor que ser como son y felices. Sin embargo, gracias al constante apoyo de sus padres, junto con la incapacidad de una verdadera competencia, su ego se ha elevado. El intelecto de Jimmy y su presunción ha sido objeto de bromas ("Yo también sería un genio si mi cabeza fuera del tamaño de Texas!" – Cindy Vortex, "El ataque de los pantalones"; "Esto apesta a Neutrón por todas partes" – Cindy Vortex nuevamente, en "El cerebro de Sheen"). Todo el propósito del programa parece tratar de bajarle los humos, y aún así persiste todo lo que se le enfrente, aun cuando por poco maten a su padre y sus amigos.

Jimmy es una persona con confianza y un poco ingenuo ("Jimmy va a la universidad") cuando se trata de colegas científicos. Como la película lo ilustró, esta ingenuidad a veces puede llevarse lo mejor de él, por ejemplo, cuando confió en los Yemusianos. Él puede estar muy dispuesto de ir y probarse así mismo en un nuevo ambiente (de nuevo, "Jimmy va a la universidad" junto con "Gana, Pierde y Kaboom"). Por desgracia, su constantes intentos de complacer lo perjudican en innumerables ocasiones, como inclusive el ignorar la amenaza hasta que se vuelve casi imposible de pasar por alto. ("Jimmy va a la univerisdad, "La seguridad primero", "Llegaron los Clones, Jimmy Neutron: el niño genio; la película, "Flippy", y muchas otras).

Esto en contraste con su comportamiento hacia las personas que lo han herido en el pasado. Es como si Jimmy tuviese que compensar el haber sido demasiado confiado e inflexible hasta ver que la otra persona ha cambiado (aunque estadísticamente, Jimmy precisamente desconfiará de ellos). En "La liga de villanos", Jimmy comienza en el especial diciendo que "La gente no cambia. Su personalidad está impresa en ellos desde su nacimiento." Esto se convierte en un punto importante en el episodio, ya que es evidente que Tee quería atención más que ser malo y ayudarles. Jimmy desconfía de sus intenciones, y necesitó de Sheen para ver la verdad.

En "Mi Gran Boda Espía", Jimmy desconfía de la idea de que Linda Hermosa hubiese cambiado. La admiración que tiene Jimmy hacia Jet lo lleva a querer protegerse de sí mismo, aunque todos los demás creen que Linda Hermosa ha cambiado. Como resultado, Jimmy tenía razón de desconfiar de ella. Esta no es la primera vez en que casi toda la ciudad ha sido engañada creyendo que una persona/especie que anteriormente había sido villano ha cambiado.

En "El Huevo-Imperio contraataca", Jimmy se niega a ser engañado por el obvio chantaje y las mentiras que los Yemusianos querían llevar a cabo. Por otro lado, los Yemusianos, a diferencia de Linda Hermosa, no consiguieron engañarlo. Querían que toda la ciudad repudiara a Jimmy, de modo que ignoraran todas sus advertencias y lo burlaran. Aun así, Jimmy intenta salvar a la gente del pueblo que se burlaba de él, incluida a Cindy y a Libby (que más tarde cambia de opinión al respecto, aunque de todos modos rescata a todos al final)

Jimmy es muy leal a sus amigos, familia y creaciones. En "El mejor del espectáculo", Jimmy busca por toda la ciudad a Goddard, y lo rescata de ser reciclado. Una situación semejante se le enfrenta con Hermabot y sus padres en "El regreso de Hermabot",, donde los rescata a pesar del peligro que corrían Carl, Sheen y él. Goddard es su perro y Hermabot, a pesar de lo irritable que es, es muy importante como para perderlo. (De ahí que llorara cuando iba a apagarlo en "Un hermano para Jimmy").

En términos de amigos, él ayuda a Sheen a encontrar a su figura de UltraLord ("Jimmy, el detective") y ayuda a Carl con sus pesadillas ("Soñando con Jimmy). Es por esto que Jimmy puede ser de mucha ayuda para sus amigos, aún cuando claramente se enoja con ellos ("Carl Wheezer: el niño genio"). Cabe mencionar que, si bien Jimmy se puede poner furioso y aún así ayudarlos, necesita de Sheen para evitar que vuele la cuadra entera si pierde su paciencia. La lealtad solo se puede describir así.

A pesar de ello, apoya a Sheen cuando intenta entrenar para derrotar al maestro de artes marciales, intenta protegerlo incluso cuando intentar secuestrarlo, y luego, lo ayuda en un último intento para pelear contra el enemigo y así rescatar a Libby ("Kung Fu Sheen"). Sheen también recibe el apoyo de Jimmy para pasar su examen final ("El cerebro de Sheen"), aunque eso haya salido horriblemente mal. E indirectamente ayudó a Sheen ayudando a su padre para construir su super traje de "El Magnífico.

En todo caso, está constantemente jugando al tira y afloja, arreglando inventos para 'curar' a su papá de su propia torpeza, no una, sino hasta por tres ocasiones. ("Papá al máximo", "Abran paso a Papá", "Flippy"), en la última casi consiguiendo la muerte de su padre. Su puro interés personal lo motiva a 'curar' a los Wheezers. ("Los poderosos Wheezers"), y lo lleva a intentar hacer a sus padres ricos ("El tiempo es oro"), sacar provecho de la adicción de la ciudad con sus dulces ("Los dulces de Jimmy"), a sacar de la escuela a sus maestros enviándolos a un viaje interestelar ("Como hundir un submarino"), envejecerse junto con sus amigos para poder comprar un videojuego clasificación M ("Jóvenes achacosos"), darse a sí mismo super velocidad para derrotar a Cindy en una carrera ("Corre, Jimmy"), devolverle a Cindy todas sus bromas ("Cambio de personalidad"), y la lista continua. Como muestran las primeras dos temporadas de la serie, Jimmy puede ser muy muy egoísta si la situación se adapta a sus propósitos. Además, necesariamente no aprende de sus errores.

En cuanto a la actitud, Jimmy tiene un temperamento muy tranquilo. Mientras que Cindy le irrita y a menudo se propone demostrarle que ella se equivoca ("Viaje al pasado", "Perdidos", "Guerra de talentos", "Fantasma de Retrolandia", "Jimmy para presidente", y "Los Hombres N"), él nunca está realmente encolerizado. La única excepción, notable en Jimmy perdiendo el juicio completamente es en "Los Hombres N".

En este caso, no sólo tuvo a Cindy molestándolo continuamente, o menospreciándolo, estuvo recibiendo críticas de la ciudad por haber cambiado de color y no hacer nada en particular. Con los rayos gama alterando la química de su cerebro y de su cuerpo, Jimmy se pierde en su ira y se convierte en una persona totalmente diferente, llegando al borde de la destrucción y más. Su yo normal intenta hablar con él e impedir esto.

Sin embargo, en su conjunto, Jimmy es difícil de enfurecer. Él canaliza su enojo en cosas más productivas, como inventar, y usualmente solo esta enojado lo suficiente como para tener éxito en lo que se estaba proponiendo. Como veremos más adelante, el temperamento es muy importante.

En términos de popularidad, Jimmy parece ser mayormente ignorado fuera de su círculo de amigos. Jimmy no es intimidado más que en un solo episodio ("La seguridad primero"). Otros son conscientes de su existencia, ciertamente, pero muy pocos saben más allá de eso.

Por fuera de la vida escolar, la ciudad parece considerarlo como una molestia relativamente inofensiva. ("Retroville en miniatura"). Los pueblerinos forman turbas enardecidas en "Llegaron los clones" y "Los Hombres N", pero, en su mayor parte, se les ve relativamente apáticos. En términos de alcance, las aventuras de Jimmy Neutron rara vez involucran a alguien que está fuera de su círculo, aunque, cuando lo hacen, la gente del pueblo o bien lo apoyan o bien se burlan de él, no son muy consistentes en eso. A partir de aquí, es fácil ver cómo alguien podría considerar a Jimmy como una amenaza.

O, por lo menos, como una competencia.

**CINDY VORTEX**

"_Ugh, Neutron, detesto admitirlo, pero gracias-"_

_"'Por inventar a un increíble perro? Goddard es la mejor mascota de todo el mundo? __**Soy una amargada e infeliz a menos a que haga sufrir a los demás?**__' Deténme cuando algo no te guste."_

_"Olvídalo! Andando,_ perro tonto!"

– Jimmy Neutron y Cindy Vortex, "El mejor del espectáculo"

A diferencia de Jimmy, mucho de lo que se sabe de Cindy es circunstancial. Es ella también una genio? Muy posible. Podemos probarlo? Claro que no. Uno podría asumir que ella tiene relativamente un gran CI lo suficiente para competir con Jimmy, pero no hay prueba concreta.

Parte de las dificultades de Cindy, por así decirlo, es que el espectador no tiene el privilegio de ver más allá. La habitación de Cindy está decorada en un estilo típico de niña fashion ("Cambio de personalidad") y tiene fotos de ella con sus padres en la pared, junto con posters de chicos de bandas de música. En la superficie, podría parecer como una chica normal y bien adaptada. Una mirada superficial sería un gran error.

Aunque los padres de Cindy son vistos juntos en su pared, es quizá _la única ocasión que se les ha visto juntos_. Aún cuando, los padres de Cindy tienen retratos de cada uno, nunca están en la misma foto. El episodio piloto, "El ataque de los pantalones", muestra a sus padres caminando por la calle juntos. Nunca más se les vuelve a ver juntos después de eso. ("Hombres trabajando", donde su mamá está comiendo con Corky Shimatsu, "El Regreso de los nanobots", donde ambos padres huyen en direcciones opuestas, entre otros ejemplos).

Numerosos episodios han tenido, en el trasfondo, a la mamá de Cindy caminando por Retroville junto a algún hombre al azar. El padre de Cindy también se le ve vagando solo, y esta conducta se refleja en las obras escolares, cuando los padres de Cindy se sientan lejos uno del otro.

Cuando se le preguntó acerca de la extraña conducta de Sasha, Keith Alcorn dijo que parte del enojo de Cindy es debido a la "infelicidad en casa". No queda claro si sus padres están divorciados, viviendo separados, o viviendo juntos pero disfuncionales. Como sea el caso, Cindy no cuenta con el cariño, que por otro lado Jimmy sí.

Los padres de Cindy hacen un gran contraste con respecto a los padres de los amigos de Jimmy. Casi todos los padres tienen una línea de diálogo a lo largo de la serie. El papá de Cindy solo habla una vez en "Hermabot" en la televisión, pero ese ha sido su ´nico diálogo. Uno podría decir que Cindy, al no ser personaje princinpal como tal, no puede tener tanto tiempo en la pantalla. Sin embargo, la respuesta bastante arriesgada de Keith Alcorn argumenta lo contrario. Hay algo muy sospechoso por ahí.

Se preguntarán porqué le he dedicado tantos párrafos en los padres de Cindy. Hay una muy buena razón. Los padres forman un trasfondo en los niños. Infelicidad en casa se traduce como infelicidad en la escuela y con los compañeros. Nunca vemos a Cindy interactuar con su madre, vemos a Cindy interactuar con su tía ("Hugh al máximo"), que actúa supuestamente tan bien como su madre que ni Cindy se percata de la diferencia. Escuchamos decir de Cindy en "Perdidos" que su madre le ha impuesto innumerables obligaciones, y se enoja si Cindy arruina su ropa, y, lo más importante, establece un resentimiento constante en Cindy. Su primera reacción al saber que estaban perdidos no fue: "No podremos regresar a casa." De hecho, este fue el diálogo que surgió:

_"Oh, genial, mira mi ropa. El agua salada está comenzando a decolorarla."_

_"Cindy, no creo que lo estes entendiendo."_

_"Oh, no"_

_"Qué?"_

_"Mis lecciones de piano! Neutrón, si no estoy de regreso a las 4:30, estaré en grandes problemas!"_

_"Cindy, escúchame. Estamos en una isla desconocida a mitad del océano Pacífico, y las únicas personas que saben que estamos aquí están volando a casa a 160 km por hora. Quizá nunca nos encuentren."_ ("Perdidos")

Posiblemente por todo ese estrés, Cindy ha desarrollado un problema de actitud. Nadie en el programa está tan enojado como Cindy Vortex. Aún cuando Libby le sigue la corriente a Cindy en las bromas pesadas y en el tormento ("Jimmy va a la universidad", "Hombres trabajando", "Hermabot") al principio, es claro que Cindy usa su enojo como mecanismo de defensa para mantener a Jimmy a distancia. Ciertamente mantiene a mucha gente a la distancia.

Sin la influencia de su madre, Cindy se suaviza ("Perdidos", y "El bebe alien", donde Cindy hablaba con las otras chicas acerca de los regalos del bebé). Keith Alcorn, en respuesta a la interrogante de la "Futura Cindy", dijo que le gustaba pensar que Cindy se "suaviza con la edad". Ciertamiente parece que sin Sasha Vortex constantemente reprendiendo a su hija, ella sería una persona más feliz (nótese su conducta poco tiempo después de "Perdidos").

Eustace representa la codicia y, como hemos visto, Cindy puede ser increíblemente codiciosa ("Una bella mina", "El chico del billón de dólares", y "Reyes de Marte"). Aún cuando los rubís eran su ticket de regreso para evitar morir ("Son tus rubís o tu vida." (Cindy duda) "Cindy!" "¿Qué? Estoy pensando!"), hizo una pausa. ("Una bella mina")

Es también una importante figura por otro lado. Cindy persigue a Eustace no una, sino dos veces, aun cuando en la segunda ocasión ella sabe que él la traicionará ("Reyes de Marte"). En "el chico del billón de dólares", Cindy recibe con entusiasmo la atención de Eustace, además de las burlas hacia Jimmy. Cuando Eustace le presta atención en "Reyes de Marte" ella accede desganada en ayudarlo, porque está tan frustrada que Jimmy no la notaría.

A Cindy se le ha enseñado, o quizá ha interiorizado como su sistema de defensa, a ser "difícil". Esto significa reaccionar con enojo y comportamientos violentos. Su primera respuesta a Butch que se estaba burlando de ella es el de golpearle _duro_, al igual que su respuesta a Jimmy después de eso en el mismo episodio ("La chica del noticiero"). Reacciona a casi todo con una combinación de enojo y violencia. Esto se ha convertido en un mecanismo de supervivencia y sólo desaparece en "Perdidos" después de que las presiones de la sociedad, combinados con la actitud de su madre, están tan lejos que entonces ella se deja bajar la guardia.

Cindy es increíblemente competitiva. Ella parece ser una mala perdedora ("Uno de nosotros") y perder la hace enojar y le molesta ("Retroville 9", "Uno de nosotros"), dependiendo en qué tan crítica sea la competencia. Siente, además, una necesidad de competir, la necesidad de destacar y obligar a la gente a reconocer su superioridad ("Ataque de los Twonkies". Una vez más, esto se relaciona con la necesidad de atención y de hacerse notar. Competir y destacar es lo que la mantiene lejos de ser ignorada.

Esto también se puede ver en "Hugh al máximo", "El nacimiento de un vendedor", "Proyecto marino", "La gran transmisión", "A la caza del mounstruo", y "Macbeth en el espacio". Claramente, ser el centro de atención es muy importante. Su madre la pone bajo mucha presión y la única forma de elevarse es empujándose más alto y así (como cuando tuvo un pequeño papel en la obra de Macbeth en el espacio, su madre la guiaba desde la audiencia ("Macbeth en el espacio")).

Por otro lado, a pesar de que no lo aparente a primera vista, el miedo de Cindy son los mimos ("Desaparición"). Es uno de las pocas, quizá la única, cosa que Cindy ha demostrado temerle. Es curioso, a menos que tomemos en cuenta la personalidad de Cindy. Cindy es muy grosera ("la niña irritable tiene razón!", El alcalde de Retroville en "A la caza del mounstruo"), directa y violenta.

Qué es un mimo? Silencioso, discreto, solo perceptible cuando uno no está ocupado. Es decir, un mimo es lo que ella teme subconscientemente ser. Un mimo no puede hablar, Cindy pasa la serie entera siendo acertiva y haciendo que las demás la escuchen. Además, Cindy es capaz de conseguir la atención hacia sí misma incluso llegando al nivel de rudeza ("Jimmy va a la univerisdad", cuando le dice a Jimmy fuerte y claro porqué debería interesarle su presentación, "El problema de los clones", cuando dedica una presentación entera para burlarse de él, etc.) Un mimo puede ser forzado a ser un silencioso observador. Nada podría aterrorizar más a Cindy.

El otro miedo de Cindy son los monos, aunque una vez que ella está calmada, el mono no la molesta más. Quizá pareciera incivilizado para ella después de haber llegado de un ambiente estresante? ("Perdidos"). Como sea el caso, el miedo hacia los monos parece ser menos poderoso que su miedo hacia los mimos.

El miedo de Cindy, junto con su actitud, sugiere que ella no permitirá que la gente la conozca, al grado de estar casi a la muerte ("Los Hombres N"). Para ser alguien tan joven tener problemas de confianza es muy problemático. No hay raíz clara que explique qué están haciendo realmente los padres de Cindy. Tiene acaso miedo Cindy de abrise a las personas a causa del conflicto/separación de sus padres? Hay alguna clase de abuso por ahí? Obviamente, esto sería algo demasiado grave dentro de un tema de dibujos animados para niños, pero vale la pena considerarlo.

Ella es verbalmente abusiva hacia Humphrey ("El mejor del espectáculo"). Al principio parece algo que deja a uno en shock, pero pronto se aclara la razón. Cindy es reprendida y menospreciada en casa. Ella se siente frustrada y ya no puede enfocar su ira hacia Jimmy, no si es que quiere ser vista por él como una novia potencial. Niños abusados a menudo descargan su ira hacia sus mascotas, debido a que sus mascotas son blancos "seguros". Cindy le puede gritar a Humphrey y Humphrey no puede evitarlo. Además, Cindy puede victimizar a Humphrey sin miedo de reprimendas, porque Humphrey es "inferior" en la cadena.

Desafortunadamente, Cindy slo puede ser realmente vista a través del enfoque de amor/odio con Jimmy. Solo hay unas pocas oportunidades de verla a solas. Así que… continuemos, con las interrogantes pendientes.

...

* * *

Aquí finaliza la primera parte. Dejen sus comentarios. La segunda parte es un análisis que abarca la evidencia en relación al pairing Jimmy&Cindy y Jimmy&Betty. Espérenlo!


	2. Las parejas

**Nota del traductor:** Aquí la segunda parte como conclusión. Nuevamente me disculpo porque en determinados casos no pude colocar la traducción del doblaje latino, sin embargo, en determinados episodios me apoye de las copias que tengo de estos. Agradezco a los lectores: _Stephynice, InsaneMexican, JimmyxCindy,_ por su apoyo. Y a la autora _soulfu-sin_ por permitirme trabajar esta traducción. También, quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad para extenderles una invitación a los lectores/escritores de los fanfictions de Jimmy para que participen en el **foro de BrainBlast! **aquí en fanfiction. En mi perfil pueden encontrar el enlace.

Bueno, sin más que decir, les hago la entrega a esta segunda parte.

* * *

**El Manifiesto**

Título original: Jimmy and Cindy Manifesto  
Autor: soulfulsin  
Traducción: latinvortex

**JIMMY Y CINDY:**** Como pareja**

_"Eso es… *olfatea* …perfume de aminoácido? Oye, nos trajiste aquí sólo para coquetear con Jimmy?"_

_"No es cierto! Vine porque Jimmy aprecia mi energía científica"_

_"Esos dos deberían conseguirse un laboratorio"_

_- Libby y Cindy, "Reyes de Marte"_

Teóricamente, podríamos comenzar desde el mero principio de la relación. Desafortunadamente, mientras ciertos elementos de la película se han identificado como canon (los yemusianos y poultra), no se puede asumir que toda la película sea canon. Los creadores tenían una idea muy diferente en mente cuando hicieron la película comparándola con el resto de la serie. Por lo que analizaremos brevemente la película antes de continuar.

Jimmy y Cindy intercambian su primera juego de miradas soñadoras, justo a tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que hacían y detenerse inmediatamente. Cindy de igual modo ayuda al espíritu de Jimmy cuando comienza a desanimarse tras haber visto a sus padres controlados, a ellos capturados y a él particularmente aislado del resto, mientras Goddard había sido secuestrado. Este es un contraste interesante, porque aunque en la película los emparejan en un vínculo casi inevitable, en la serie se rompe inmediatamente.

A pesar de que Cindy sirve de catalizador para mucho de los inventos de Jimmy, ella rara vez inicia una charla. (El ejemplo más notable "Los Hombres N"). De hecho, Cindy está a su máximo de gentileza en la película, lo que podría haber ameritado cambios drásticos entre la película y la primera temporada.

Desde el comienzo de la serie, Cindy es colocada como la principal antagonista de Jimmy. No es la antagonista de la serie, a pesar de que lo podría ser. Deja muy en claro, a través de las burlas, y las diferentes formas de abuso, que Jimmy le importa poco. En su mayor parte, Jimmy ha hecho poco para merecerse esa crueldad. A ella le gusta molestarlo y sin ninguna otra razón lo hace.

Lo motiva a disminuir su intelecto a un "Chico Normal" (junto con el deseo de su madre de no tener un hijo genio), crear un robot para derrotarle en una competencia ("Nace un vendedor"), traer a Thomas Edison para probar que se equivocaba ("Viaje al pasado"), crear instrumentos musicalespara derrotarla a ella en otra competencia ("Guerra de talentos"), inventar zapatos de super velocidad ("Corre, Jimmy"), entre muchos ejemplos más. Por el lado bueno, Cindy tiene una influencia ambivalente sobre Jimmy. Por el lado malo, tiene un gran impacto negativo.

Algo en Jimmy irrita a Cindy, y no es un fenómeno que no lo refleja en otras personas. Parece ser que se centra en Jimmy Neutron.

Nuestro primer encuentro con Cindy en "El Ataque de los pantalones" apoya esto. Ella saluda a Libby y continua escribiendo en su libreta de notas, "Lunes, 7:59 a.m. No hay rastro de Neutron". Leyéndolo en voz alta, seguido de un "La vida es _buena_!" [En la versión latina es doblado como un "Entregaré mi reporte en paz"]. Esto indica demasiada dedicación hacia una persona.

Hay que comparar esto con la respuesta de Jimmy tras aparecer con su jetpack. Él le pregunta si quiere probarlo, completamente inconsciente del disgusto de ella hacia él. Cindy le responde cortante. Como ya habíamos establecido antes, atacándo y manteniendo a la gente a distancia en lugar de reaccionar con mayor lógica es lo que Cindy hace.

_"Cuál es tu problema, Vortex!" – Jimmy Neutron, "Hombres N"_

Aún así, Cindy conduce a Jimmy a crear, aunque solo sea para probar que ella se equivoca. Cindy aviva la creatividad de Jimmy y, si lo que Keith dijo es verdad, continuará haciéndolo en el futuro, aunque quizá no tan cruelmente. Keith Alcorn ha declarado ante la directa interrogante y respondió que, "Creo que los mayores éxitos de Jimmy son usualmente gracias a Cindy, así que quiero pensar que ella estará allí también en el futuro bueno (tal vez en una versión más 'dulce')". Incluso si esto no es prueba definitiva de que los dos acabarán juntos, suena como la situación ideal, para el futuro de Jimmy, recurrir a Cindy.

Como siempre, el comportamiento de Cindy es confusa. Cataloga el regalo de Jimmy para Libby bajo la letra 'Z' por "Zonzo" ("Después me enojaré por esto!"- "Los chicos del mañana"), aunque no dudó en ir a rescatar a Jimmy en la "Liga de Villanos". En su mayoría, su comportamiento es más positivo o es más racional conforme avanza la serie. A pesar de coquetearle al enemigo y traicionar a Jimmy con Eustace, lo hace porque Eustace le dará la atención que ella quiere de Jimmy ("Reyes de Marte"). Inclusive, sus celos la llevan a atacar a April en "Gana, Pierde y Kaboom", y hacer desvanecer a Betty en "Desaparición", esto demuestra que su actitud está basado en celos e inseguridad. Quiere que Jimmy la note a ella y solo a ella, y, al mismo tiempo, tiene miedo de que si él se fija en alguien más, ya no le preste más atención.

Las escenas en las que estaremos más interesados, es decir, aquellas en las que se trata el tema de cómo se siente Cindy en cuanto a la ausencia de Jimmy o su ausencia potencial como en "Jimmy va a la universidad", "Caos en Retroville", y "Quién engañó a Jimmy Neutron?" no serán considerados. Ya que lo que aparentemente se ve, es lo que obtenemos, y nuevamente, sólo tendríamos una mirada muy superficial.

Tomemos por ejemplo, "Los Hombres N". Los poderes de Jimmy, al ser el último en desarrollarse, parecen estar alimentados por pura rabia. Esto es una salida del irritado Jimmy que rara vez estamos acostumbrados a ver. Es, también, una demostración de lo que sería Jimmy, si, teóricamente, él dejara que la ira y frustración le llegara a la cabeza.

Incluso cuando Cindy se da cuenta de que tiene que ser amable para así conseguir sobrevivir, es incapaz de hacerlo. Es como si su ira fuese incontrolable, habiendo usado un mecanismo de defensa por tanto tiempo lleva a Cindy a desconocer cómo manipularlo. Uno podría decir en su defensa, que no esta en su naturaleza ceder, pero eso no es verdad, así como se ilustra en "Perdidos". La presión social, particularmente la ciudad en contra de Jimmy, le ayudan a convencerse de que sus intereses se inclinen en continuar con su antagonismo.

Como hemos mencionado previamente, no puede controlar su mecanismo de defensa. Cindy se descarga contra alguien, aún cuando ella se equivoca, o quizá, especialmente cuando ella se equivoca. En "Desaparición", después de una situación que ella causó, ella se descarga sibre Jimmy. Lo mismo aplica en "El mejor del espectáculo", donde ella no puede tragarse su orgullo lo suficiente como para agradecerle por haberle salvado la vida después de que ella se burló de él. Su orgullo y su ira son demasiado como para admitir que se equivoca.

Aún así, Jimmy parece intrigado por esto, a pesar de sí mismo. Conforme la serie va avanzando, él invita a Cindy y a Libby cada vez más y más seguido. Aparentemente, incluso, en los últimos episodios de la serie, le conlleva a mejorar al auto flotante para poder llevar a las chicas a sus aventuras. Betty consigue ser más que solo una distracción, una persona para ver de vez en cuando. De hecho, ella aparece sólo en cuatro episodios (haciendo a un lado las apariciones como personaje de fondo), los cuales de hecho parecen ser los únicos episodios en los que Jimmy piensa en ella. Cindy está en casi todos los episodios, aun cuando en algunos puede tener poca presencia.

Mientras que Cindy es normalmente quien inicia cualquier clase de interacción física entre los dos, no se puede evitar notar qué tan cerca se ponen ambos cuando discuten. Usualmente se colocan uno al lado del otro, casi uno por encima del otro, y, en el caso de "Perdidos", parece que ambos estan por besarse o chocar sus cabezas. Es obvio que una extraña química está ahí, algo que los une. De lo contrario, él no querría controntarla en repetidas ocasiones.

En cuestión del afecto que tiene él hacia ella es visto directamente en "Cambio de personalidad", "Reyes de Marte", y "La Pócima del amor 976-J". En "Cambio de personalidad", Cindy pregunta cuál de los dos estaba fantaseando con ellos caminando por una vereda, tomados de la mano, y besándose. Con base al hecho que ambos recordaban eso y de que ambos se avergonzaron implica que ambos pudieron haberlo imaginado.

La situación debe tenerse en mente cuando consideramos la "Pócima del amor 976-J", aunque la conducta de Jimmy en este episodio es completamente fuera de personaje y motivada por la pócima. Incluso el interés romántico persiste después de que los efectos de la pócima desaparecen (es decir, Sheen sigue enamorado de Libby, lo cual también se demostró en un episodio previo ["Jimmy para Presidente"], Carl sigue enamorado de la pobre Sra. Neutron ["Mi gran Boda Espía", entre muchos otros], y Jimmy aún sigue enamorado de Cindy), uno puede asumir que las bases ya estaban allí, aún cuando entre ellos se trataban un poco agresivos.

En particular, unos pocos episodios deberían ser estudiados a profundidad: "Reyes de Marte", "Mi gran boda espía", "Perdidos", y por último pero no menos importante, "Uno de nosotros". Vale la pena ya que todos estos episodios pertenecen a la tercera temporada, que es cuando ocurre el mayor desarrollo de los personajes y cuando la relación Jimmy/Cindy llega a su realización (al final de "La chica del noticiero").

Ya que "Perdidos" estrenó primero, empezaremos por allí. El episodio comienza con Jimmy y Cindy discutiendo, a pesar de que eso molesta a todos. Están siendo tan ruidosos y desagradables, que incluso Butch, quién está enseñando a los nuevos abusivos, se molesta.

El argumento en sí no tiene mucho sentido, y parece ser puro teatro.

_"Te equivocas! El ecuador es invisible, tal parece, como tu cerebro!"_

_"Pues, por lo menos mi cabeza no necesita su propia zona horaria!"_

_"Y eso que tiene que ver, ah?"_

Te estimo querida Cindy, pero sinceramente dudo que seas tan tonta como para pensar que el ecuador es en realidad una línea física.

A partir de aquí, como bien Sheen asumió, es un directo al "hover auto", para que Jimmy así pudiese probar que estaba equivocada. Cindy buscaba una excusa para ser parte del círculo de Jimmy y tener una aventura con él. Además, así logra conseguir atención, y previene, por así decirlo, qu él persiga a alguien más. También, se establece su rivalidad como algo más que sólo discutir.

_"No están cansados de las constantes discusiones de odio y amor de Jimmy y Cindy?"_

_"A qué te refieres?" (Sheen)_

_"A qué discuten para enmascarar sus verdaderos sentimientos." (Libby)_

_"Espera. Quieres decir que discuten porque en realidad se aman?" (Sheen)_

_"Exacto" (Libby)_

_"Oh, entonces quieres decir que cuando Jimmy dice que odia que estornude cerca de sus experimentos, en realidad le agrada?" (Carl)_

Luego nuevamente, como alguien que conoce a Cindy muy bien, es Libby quien solo puede ver a través de ella. Es también la única que está en posición de comentar algo acerca de su relación, porque conoce el escudo en Cindy y no es tan ingenua o, ajem, incompetente como lo son Sheen y Carl. Además está al tanto de las intenciones de Cindy con respecto a Jimmy, incluyendo lo que la audiencia desconoce. Es muy interesante ya que conoce la perspectiva de Cindy lo suficiente como para decir que, también se ha dado cuenta de la perspectiva de Jimmy, aún cuando él ni siquiera está al tanto de su situación aún.

Nos saltaremos la parte donde Jimmy y Cindy caen del auto flotante y nadan. (Todos vieron el episodio, así que no esperen que haga un resumen). Haciéndo a un lado la primera insignificante interacción (que ya fue mencionado en la parte del análisis correspondiente a Cindy), nos movemos a la escena donde Cindy nuevamente está mofándose de Jimmy por una situación que _ella causó._  
_"No durarías ni un día sin mis habilidades científicas."_  
_"Oh, oh, te refieres a las que nos trajeron aquí en primer lugar?"_

El orgullo de Cindy se entromete y se niega a admitir que se equivocó. Por lo que ve la audiencia en todo el episodio, nunca admite que lo provocó. Disculparse es increíblemente difícil para ella y usualmente es algo que solo podría hacer bajo coacción ("Los Hombres N")

Aquí nos vamos a la fobia de Cindy hacia los monos. Es de las pocas veces que Jimmy ve a Cindy espantada y abrazándose las piernas, meciendose de un lado a otro, y rechinando sus dientes. Le lleva a pedirle una tregua, y ella acepta, aunque él continua molestándola una vez más para hacerle sentir a ella peor por haberle burlado antes. Esa es su relación en general, se llevan, sea amistosamente o no, pero nunca completamente sin estar en conflicto.

Aún cuando Jimmy está en peligro, como Cindy lo ilustra también en "Gana, Pierde y Kaboom", lo empuja. Abrazándose antes aterrorizados.

_"Cierto, ah, gracias por salvarme la vida."_  
_"No hay problema. Continúemos" (Los ojos de Cindy miran hacia los lados, aparentemente incómoda)_

También hay un momento donde Jimmy, quien parece estar prestando menos atención que los televidentes en las pasadas temporadas, tiene un interesante diálogo con Cindy.

_"...me acabas de llamar 'Jimmy'?"_  
_"Pues, ese es tu nombre, no?."_  
_"Lo sé. Sólo no creí que supieras. Pensé que pensabas que era Nerdtron, Neutroide, Rey Craneo o Franken-"  
"Jimmy, porqué crees que siempre discutimos en casa?"_  
_"Oh, eso es sencillo. Es porque… bueno, porque… ah… no lo recuerdo."  
"Ni yo. Digo, se supone que no debes gustarme-"_

Esto nos lleva a dos ideas. Una, algo está influenciando negativamente en Cindy y la lleva a alejarse de Jimmy. Dos, Jimmy y Cindy discuten por la presión social y la influencia de los padres de Cindy, que cuando lo quitas de escena, les permite interactuar perfectamente como una pareja más que solo estar a nivel. Es decir, tienen esperanza de florecer, aún cuando la presión se vaya. No significa que "Perdidos" sea un indicente aislado, y su antagonismo sea la regla. Como Keith Alcorn dijo, una "dulce Cindy" en el futuro de Jimmy significa que algo debe suceder, y quiza, una vez mayores de edad, acostumbrarse a la presión y a lo que se espera que hagan será menor.

Más tarde en el episodio, Jimmy muestra su dedicación y deseo de impresionarla dándole a Cindy una ostra. No cualquier ostra, claro.  
_*boquiabierta* "Una perla. Oh, Jimmy, una perla."_  
_"Aw, no es nada en realidad. Mientras te fuiste a recolectar fruta, decidí abrir unas cuantas ostras. 137, de hecho."_  
_"Es la cosa más linda que alguien haya hecho por mí."_

También retomemos esta discusión que prosigue en cuanto el rescate llega.

_"Okay, amiga, escúpelo. Qué ocurre entre tú y Jimmy?"_  
_"Qué? No pasa nada, qué te hace pensar eso?" (retrocede en un salto y se ve nerviosa)_

Si, Libby no se la cree. Luego, teniendo en cuenta lo comentado al principio del episodio, no podemos evitar pensar que le creyó a Cindy. Más tarde nos hará preguntarnos si no habrá árboles similares a ese en Retroville…

En cualquier punto, la conversación le muestra a los televidentes posiblemente cómo actuaría normalmente Cindy cuando Libby trae al tema a Jimmy. La reacción de Cindy es meramente torpe, ya que es obvio lo ocurrido, y también revela como el mecanismo de defensa en Cindy le insiste en mentir y negar la verdad. Tal como siempre niega la verdad y culpa a Jimmy por sus errores, no es de sorprenderse.

La desesperación es lo que la lleva a revelar sus verdaderas intenciones, como se ve en otros episodios ("Los Hombres N", "Reyes de Marte", etc)  
_"Jimmy, no tenemos que irnos."_  
_"Qué?"_  
_"Podemos conquistar a la araña, como lo hicimos con todo; juntos. Podemos reconstruir las cabañas y quedarnos…. Sólo nosotros dos. No tenemos que irnos"_

Tan bien somos sorprendidos por la única situación en que Cindy está al borde de las lágrimas. Está tan desesperada para mantener la felicidad que tienen y dejar Retroville, a pesar de que Retroville es su _vida, _que casi le lleva a llorar. Jimmy está listo para su rescate, por el contrario, como todos los demás, no comprende su estado dubitativo. Esto demuestra el contraste entre las dos familias, y mucho más que eso, su felicidad fuera de "Perdidos". Cindy es feliz cuando está sola con Jimmy y lejos de todo lo demás, Jimmy puede ser feliz en casa.

Como el ejemplo más sólido de lo que puede suceder cuando todo sale bien entre Jimmy y Cindy, "Perdidos" ilustra a los dos en su forma más ideal (y también en su forma más irreal). De aquí nos saltamos a "Mi gran Boda espía", que es un episodio en el que apenas aparece Cindy.

"Mi gran boda espía" involucra a un Jimmy en traje. Se ve bastante bien en él, mientras Cindy solo lleva una cámara.

_"… bombón… seguido de …_

_"Hola, James"_

_"Oh, hola, Cindy."_

_"Oye, Cin. Ponte los ojos en la cara y vamos a trabajar." (Libby)_

Es un hecho de que es la primera vez que Cindy lo llama por 'James' (lo cual me da escalofríos por razones que no mencionaré), Eustace es el único que llamaba a Jimmy 'James' con cierta frecuencia, esto indica que Cindy no esta solo atraída mentalmente hacia Jimmy, sino que físicamente también. También demuestra lo ingenuo que Jimmy puede ser. Oh, bueno, tiene once años. Y "Reyes de Marte" lo demuestra.

Cindy contínua haciendo comentarios acerca de la apariencia de Jimmy mientras se supone debía estar grabando la boda. "No puedo creerlo. Neutrón se ve… guapísimo!. Oh, no, esperen todos…. Dificultades técnicas! Debo regresarlo!" Primero que nada, tenemos aquí una cámara de video con una cinta VHS adentro. Todos maravíllense por esto. MARAVÍLLENSE.

Segundo, y más importante, Cindy no puede guardarse el comentario para sí misma. Está tan sorprendida y complacida que se los hace saber a todos, aún cuando es por medio de una cinta. Luego, por supuesto, que se avergüenza, y lo borra.

Entonces, después de que todo ha terminado y Linda Hermosa falla nuevamente en asesinar a Jimmy, hay una discusión al estilo South Park acerca de lo que la pandilla ha aprendido hoy.

La mente de Cindy hace una afirmación muy clara. "Creo que hemos aprendido algo hoy." "El traje hace al hombre?"Ajem. Con eso basta.

El ramo es lanzado, Cindy lo atrapa, Jimmy y Cindy sonríen el uno al otro… y luego Cindy lo tira lejos. En un momento precio, cuando Jimmy y Cindy se miraban mientras sonreían, rápidamente rechazaron las señales y los sentimientos implicados (como en la película, "Regreso de los Nanobots", etc). Si alguna pareja fuese candidata para la canción de "No diré" de Hércules, serían estos dos.

De aquí, avanzamos a "Reyes de Marte", de donde sacamos el diálogo al principio de este capítulo.

Este episodio, junto con "La chica del noticiero", es un de los más obvios en cuanto a Jimmy y Cindy. Es por esto, que estos dos episodios son parte del final de la serie de Jimmy Neutron, era de esperarse. Aquí vemos a Cindy probando todo su arsenal para capturar la atención de Jimmy, incluyendo un traje espacial muy ajustado, "maquillaje espacial", y perfume. Las grandes aportaciones que hizo, incluyendo obviamente el identificar las llamaradas solares para hablar con Jimmy y observar Marte, son unas de las cosas que demuestran que ella hará lo que sea necesario para que él la note.

_"Oye, Neutron. Ya viste a Marte?" (Cindy abanica un poco de su olor hacia Jimmy)_  
_"Ah?" *Hace una pausa, olfatea y luego voltea hacia otro lado* "Marte no es novedad. Estoy viendo cometas."_  
_"Pero han aparecido varias fluctuaciones de brillo!" *Abanica perfume nuevamente y le sonríe abiertamente* "Bien vale un largo vistazo."_  
_*Jimmy olfatea y luego la mira fijamente* "Qué es esa esencia embrujadora?"_  
_"Hablas de mi perfume? Solo me puse un poco, ni me fijé que huele."_  
_(Sonríe uno al otro)_  
_(Jimmy) "Mmm...digo, ah, veo un cometa!" (mueve el telescopio gigante hacia un lado y manda a Cindy a volar)_

Aquí vemos las primeras distracciones. Jimmy está en la edad en la que las chicas comienzan a hacer efectivas su magia, aunque, siendo él, no tiene deseos de admitirlo. Este es el único episodio también, donde Cindy está de un lado o del otro, porque Jimmy está tratando deliberadamente de ignorarla o de lastimar sus sentimientos.

Aquí tenemos un caso de estudio:

"Siempre haces lo mismo! Me invitas a un lugar y luego ignoras mis comentarios!"

_"No puedo hablar. Estoy tomando fotos."_  
_(Lo quita de su asiento) "Cuando un colega te invita ver a Marte es amable que veas a Marte!"_  
_(Hace la configuración indicada y lanza la cara de él contra la mira del telescopio) "Allí! Ves? LINDO."_

_Y aquí también:_

_(Cindy y Libby aparecen, con Cindy usando maquillaje)_

_"Cindy? Qué te hiciste en la cara?"_  
_"Sólo un poco de brillo labial y delineados a prueba de radiación. El espacio es dañino para la cara de una chica."_

_(Libby sacude la cabeza)_

_"Quiero decir, no lo sé! No importa! Tú no vienes!"_

_"Qué? Pero llevarás a Carl y a Sheen y ellos no hacen nada más que comer salchichones."_

_"Pues, Sheen y Carl no me distraen! No es que me distraigas! Por qué me distrairía? Sería una tontería."_

Y nuevamente:

_"Te gusta mi nuevo traje espacioa, Libby? Es perfecto para resistir los fuertes vientos de Marte"_

_"Como sea"_

_"(Jimmy la mira fijamente)_

_"Ah? Crees que he estado mirándote todo este tiempo? Pues no lo he hecho!"_

_"Pues, nadie te ha preguntado!"_

_"Bien! Deja de molestarme!"_

_"Qué? Eres un grosero!" (Cindy le pega en el pecho) "Te golpearé con mi cinturón de asteroides!"_

_(Se miran fijamente)_

Se puede decir que sí la notó, pero está dedicando mucha energía en pretender que no. O, por lo menos, de no aparentarlo. Después, considerando lo tonto que se ve cuando está cerca de Betty Quinlan ("Fiesta en casa de Jimmy", "Macbeth en el espacio", "Desaparición" y "Uno de nosotros") y de Cindy en "La pócima del amor 976-J", es fácil de asumir que no quiere verse actuando de ese modo todo el tiempo. Para alguien que dedica mucho de su tiempo pensando, comportarse como si hubiesen sidos atropellados por el amor no es lo probablemente más atractivo.

Hay muchos ejemplso de Jimmy pretendiendo que no la ve para luego molestarse o enojarse de ambas partes que ni los aburriré en contar cada una. Sin embargo, la más importante mucestra la razón porqué Cindy se alió con Eustace a pesar de que Eustace no es alguien confiable:

_"Despierta, Jimmy. Creo que ya encontré la forma en que me prestes atención."_

_"Ah? Cindy, de qué estás hablando?"_

_(Lo levanta la garra)_

_"Muy lindo, ah? Algunos chicos si saben cómo tratar a una dama."_

_"Cindy, cómo pudiste?"_

_"Porque Eustace me aprecia! Y porque me volverá asquerosamente rica!"_

Cindy quiere la atención de Eustace y su dinero. Jimmy también es adinerado, sólo que Cindy no lo sabe (de nuevo, de acuerdo a una pregunta y a una entrevista con Keith Alcorn, "Éll vende mucho de sus inventos al gobierto y/o a instituciones privadas. Jimmy tiene dinero.") Sin embargo, la primera preocupación de Cindy es la atención. Cindy necesita sentirse querida y está dispuesta a traicionar a Jimmy si siente que no lo está, a pesar de que ella antes le pida a Eustace para asegurarse de que nadie salga lastimado.

Lo que sigue a continuación es una de las pocas veces en que Cindy baja la guardia lo suficiente para decirle a Jimmy lo que está pasando en realidad. Es importante decir que lo hace frente al grupo entero, aunque bien podría haber estado exasperada y por ello ya no le molestó eso.

_"Qué? Pero… es tú culpa!" (señala a Jimmy)_

_"Qué?"_

_"Oh, no actúes como si nada! Por lo menos Eustace me trató como una igual! Tú actúas como si no existiera!"_

_"Eres tan despistada, Vortex. Por supuesto que sé que existes! Es por eso que pretendo ignorarte!"_

_(Carl) "Le gustas!"_

_(Libby) "Cree que eres una chulada."_

_(Jimmy) "Claro que no! Sólo pienso que eres muy lista y hueles bien y a veces me distraes…. A veces."_  
_"Wow, Jimmy, gracias." (sonríe abiertamente)_

_"De nada…. Esperemos que la próxima vez que esto ocurra, no nos traiciones con el enemigo!"_

Algo que hay que añadir, es que usualmente puedes contar con Jimmy en que diga la verdad cuando se le motiva. Esto también demuestra una razón por la que Jimmy y Cindy pueden trabajar juntos, ambos son muy inteligentes, personas capaces que no dejan que sus inseguridades les detengan. Jimmy admira a Cindy por su inteligencia (nótese que es lo primero de su lista), más que por su belleza o su dulzura (como lo es en el caso de Betty Quinlan). Si la considerara lista pero no hubiese afecto, entonces él no se dejaría distraer a como lo hace siempre.

Y así Cindy se lleva un punto extra al final del episodio: "No puedo creer que Jimmy admitiera que le gusta Cindy.", "Dije que me distrae! Hay una diferencia!", (Cindy, en broma) "Uy, qué diferencia."

Y ahora que obtuvo lo que quería, prosigamos a algo menos Jimmy/Cindy. En "Uno de Nosotros" y "Desaparición", están ambos e involucran a Betty. En "Uno de nosotros" Cindy no aparece hasta después de medio episodio y en "Desaparición", Jimmy parece estar intentando, a como lo dice Cindy, "impresionar a la chica de sus sueños". "Desaparición" es un claro ejemplo de los celos que siente Cindy (como también "MacBeth en el espacio" y "Gana Pierde y Kaboom"). "Uno de Nosotros", como ejemplo más obvio será lo primero que analizaremos.

Comenzamos notando la ausencia de Cindy, la cual Jimmy también ha notado. Irritante o no, Cindy forma parte de la vida de Jimmy lo suficiente como para que él pregunte por ella.

De aquí, tenemos el incidente con el perturbador programa La Hora Feliz. Analizaremos las escenas Jimmy/Betty más adelante, así que agárrense. Como sea, después de que el programa le da una migraña a Jimmy con solo pensarlo, Jimmy literalmente choca con Cindy en la parada del autobus. Nosotros como audiencia asumimos que hasta este punto Jimmy le explica a Cindy la serie de sucesos desde la perspectiva de él. (Aunque hubieron muchos huecos en su argumento, Jimmy no podría saber lo que dijeron sus padres cuando se fue, o lo que Bolbi y Butch estuvieron hablando, o lo que Carl y Sheen platicaron, etc).

Aquí tenemos un aspecto importante del triángulo amoroso de Jimmy/Betty/Cindy, donde Jimmy se siente culpable por explicarle a Cindy porqué quería estar con Betty. Si nada de eso les aclara la situación, el siguiente diálogo lo hará:

_"… Entonces, ah, por qué estabas en casa de Betty Quinlan?"_

_(Jimmy mira hacia otro lado, nervioso) "Investigando" (Cambia de tema)_

_"Entonces, uhm, qué hacías en casa de Betty?"_

_"Nada." (se le ve a la defensiva y molesto)_

_"Bien." (se pausa) "Digo, vamos. Vamos"_

Este es un punto tan importante que incluso aparece por segunda vez, al finalizar el episodio.

_"… Entonces, ah, qué decías que hacías en casa de Betty Quinlan?"_

_" Ya te dije. Nada."_

_"Entonces, qué hacías ahí?"_

_"Por qué me estás interrogando?"_

_"Ajá! Entonces admites que sí había algo!"_

_"Cindy, no sabes nada!"_

_(Comienzan a discutir mientras la escena se desvanece en negro)_

Aunque algunos podrían decir que a Jimmy le da miedo Cindy (por su actitud violencia a veces), él nunca aparenta eso. Pareciera que él no la encuentra intimidante (excepto cuando ella grita en ciertos episodios, como en "El cerebro de Sheen") y el miedo provocaría de hecho otra diferente reacción. Además, si tuviese miedo de ella, no le habría contado la historia completa. Hubiese omitido las partes de Betty sabiendo que a ella le enojaría eso.

No es que haya pasado tiempo con Betty, sino, como había dicho, es que se siente culpable por ello. Además de eso, la única razón por la que fuese con ella y la buscara era porque Cindy estaba ausente temporalmente. Habría pasado más tiempo con ella si Cindy se hubiese ido por completo? Quizá sí… y quizá no. Tiempo extra con Betty Quinlan no es necesariamente bueno para él, como "Desaparición" lo demuestra.

En "Desaparición", Jimmy diseña un truco de magia para Betty. Esto es diferente a la actitud normal de Jimmy, que normalmente hace algo para refutar los argumentos de Cindy, para sí mismo o para su familia y amigos. Esto es parte de una mentira, es sólo para impresionarla, y demuestra como Betty puede sacar a flote el lado negativo de la personalidad de Jimmy, es decir, él podría hasta mentir y degradarse a sí mismo para llamar su atención.

En términos de Jimmy y Cindy, este episodio no contiene mucho de ello, a pesar de que ambos aparecen en él. Si interactúan entre sí, pero en su mayoría es para ejemplificar lo que Betty ve y que Libby ya ha visto antes. Betty se da cuenta de que Jimmy y Cindy tienen algo entre ellos y graciosamente (o quizá no tan graciosamente, considerando lo molesta que sonó) se hizo a un lado, para que Cindy pueda tenerlo. Este o podría ser la reacción de alguien que para empezar nunca tuvo el interés en Jimmy…. O de alguien que se dio cuenta de lo peligrossa que Cindy puede ser como enemigo. Ustedes escogen.

Esto nos conduce directamente a nuestra siguiente sección: Jimmy/Betty.

**JIMMY Y BETTY:**** Reducción paternal**

_"Ooh, ooh, yo sé! Porque a Betty Quinlan le gusta la magia y a Jimmy le gusta Betty Quinlan!" - Carl  
"Eso no es cierto! Siempre he estado fascinado por la prestidigitación!"_- Jimmy, ("Desaparición")

Se estarán preguntando porqué lo he denominado así. La gente normalmente dice que los niños son como versiones miniatura de sus padres. Si pensamos que esto es cierto, entonces Jimmy sería un mini Hugh, lo que nos lleva a que su contraparte es Betty. (Ninguno de los rasgos en Cindy, además de la protección, se manifiestan en Judy). Betty Quinlan, como la chica que le gusta, nutre y apoya a Jimmy es casi como su mamá. Betty es amable, considerada, y le presta atención. A diferencia de Cindy, que no le presiona, y que incluso le recuerda a Cindy en "Desaparición" que Jimmy está haciendo todo lo que puede (y luego lo acaricia detrás de la oreja como a un cachorro…)

Betty Quinlan, al igual que los padres de Jimmy, son personajes de segundo plano. Apoya a Jimmy pero no está presente, ni forma parte de sus aventuras, ni está realmente enterada de lo que ocurre (con la excepción de "Desaparición"). Estar en la periferia de Jimmy no es el mejor lugar, ya que aunque estés justo en frente de él, eres susceptible a ser ignorada (algo que Cindy puede asegurarnos).

Ya que el personaje de Betty está mucho menos desarrollado que los padres de Jimmy (su única característica parece ser solo el hecho de que Jimmy está interesado en ella), tendremos que tomarnos algunas libertades para construir la analogía. Por el bien del argumento, digamos que Jimmy y Betty son suficientemente parecidos a los padres de Jimmy como para decir que esto funciona. Así todos los fans que apoyan a Jimmy/Betty pueden demostrar su punto, no?

Betty no es violenta como Cindy. No es cruel, ni va contra nadie (excepto en "Desaparición" por razones muy racionales), y ciertamente no tiene problemas de ira. Es muy plácida y tranquila, al igual que la madre de Jimmy y podría decirse que lo ablanda. Con todos esos aspectos, eso debería ser suficiente como para considerarla la novia perfecta?

Haciendo a un lado el hecho de que este es el manifiesto de Jimmy/Cindy, yo diría que No. Mientras que a primera vista podrían verse como una linda pareja, esta falla por múltiples razones. Por una, Jimmy y Betty no son una reproducción de los Neutron, y mientras que Hugh es una persona muy simpática y dócil, Jimmy no lo es. Jimmy es independiente, testarudo y a veces, sóo confía en sí mismo ("Gana, Pierde y Kaboom"). Hugh confía en todo mundo.

Ahora, seguro se preguntar cómo es que esto aplica con Jimmy y Betty. Bueno, aparte del hecho de que Betty hace que Jimmy se babee y apague su cerebro, en esta analogía, Jimmy necesita de alguien más que sólo una presencia pasiva. Betty no ha inspirado a Jimmy a crear nada útil, sólo mentiras para impresionarla. Betty además no ha hecho mucho por el personaje de Jimmy, si ella fuese en verdad significante para él como lo parece, él habría pensado más en ella más frecuentemente en los episodios además de los que si aparece. (Eso es discutible, así que lo dejamos así)

La pasividad de Betty es otro problema. Betty no es el primer amor de Jimmy. Cindy tampoco. La ciencia lo es. Quienquiera que salga con Jimmy y luego se case con él tendrá que ser amante de la adoración científica de él. Betty Quinlan no parece a la altura, pero seguramente puede permanecer a su lado, eso es lo que haría. No pelearía por entrometerse en su trabajo, no le impediría excederse en lo que hace, sólo sería una presencia, nada más.

Hay otra razón por la que Jimmy y Betty no funcionarían, lo cual nos lleva a la siguiente frase de "Uno de nosotros".

_"Por qué no vienes a mi casa y lo ves conmigo?"_

_"Motivado nuevamente por mi curiosidad científica, estuve dispuesto de darle al show otra oportunidad."_

_(Se queda mirando La hora feliz desde la ventana, rola los ojos y dice), "Betty lo vale, Betty lo vale."_

Si, claro, 'curiosidad científica'. Me abstendré de mi comentario sarcástico y simplemente diré que cuando se trata de Betty Quinlan, su cerebro se apaga. Cindy, en contraste, lo estimula más que eso. Jimmy necesita de alguien que sea activo en más de un área de su vida, porque la vida de Jimmy involucra la ciencia densamente, así que cualquier cosa que involucre hormonas sólo es superficial.

Más allá del hecho de que Jimmy y Cindy son canon, podemos ver bastante bien que Jimmy consigue mantenerse cuerdo con Cindy cerca de él (más o menos). Se las arregla para ser él, sin mentir o recurrir a tácticas sucias, y trabajan muy bien juntos. Betty y Jimmy, al contrario, pueden trabajar juntos pero carecen de la chispa. No hay nada emocionante en ellos, nada que sugiera algo más que un sedante, una relación tranquila y cómoda. Jimmy no vive en una zona de comodidad, no importa qué tanto lo crea la gente.

No digo nada de esto para provocar a los fans de Jimmy y Betty. Admito completamente que Cindy es cruel y puede ser muy desagradable y mala cuando se le provoca. Admito sinceramente que hay una clara posibilidad de que a Betty le guste Jimmy y se haya dejado a un lado porque sabía que Cindy la destruiría. Los vicios de Cindy pueden, a ciertas personas, hacerla ver como poco atractiva, sobretodo como futura novia de Jimmy. Sólo pretendo decir que cabe una posibilidad de que Jimmy/Betty existiera de algún modo, si removemos el factor Cindy de la foto. Cindy es muy posesiva, insegura y demandante.

También está la cuestión de lo bien que Jimmy y Betty podrían funcionar a largo plazo, pero ya he críticado mucho a la pareja.

Se los dejo a su pensar. O les dejo el pensar a ustedes.

CONCLUSIÓN

Nuevamente, admito que hace falta un mayor análisis de la relación que está fuera de este artículo (el cual es oficialmente hasta ahora el escrito más largo que he hecho de este tipo). Espero haber tocado los puntos importantes, aunque sé que "La chica del noticiero" no la desarrollé a profundidad, pero esa se explica por sí sola.

Jimmy y Cindy, como el caso de dos fuerzas que chocan, hacen una pareja interesante, si puedo decirlo. Ambas son figuras muy complejas, particularmente Cindy, y ambos son más que eso, una dimensión dinámica más de lo que Jimmy y Betty podrían ser. Quizá no parezcan la pareja ideal (como muchos piensan de Jimmy/Betty), pero son lo mejor que el show puede ofrecer, y en general, hacen de la serie lo más llamativo. También vale la pena decir que apenas tienen once años cuando finaliza la serie y tienen aún mucho por delante para evolucionar y para funcionar juntos exitósamente.

Sería muy interesante ver como Jimmy y Cindy interactúan en un "buen futuro", pero nunca lo sabremos. Sólo podemos especular, como lo he hecho yo aquí. Espero hayan disfrutado este escrito, porque le dediqué mucho tiempo e investigación. Las cartas de amor/odio pueden enviarse a sapphirestorm arroba gmail puntocom.

...

~soulfulsin/faded-fae/azure-tears/Bev

* * *

latinvortex: Bueno, y eso es todo. ¿Qué les pareció amigos? ¿Extenso, no? Espero contar con su presencia en el foro BrainBlast! c:


End file.
